Shimai Wa: Eien Hozei
by Ebony Mitsu
Summary: Sisters are eternally bonded. The bond is one of the strongest in existence. Princess Amara and Princess Lita are two such souls. With a womanising father and a distant mother, with all the trials of life, can they survive and stand together strong?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Eb here, of course :D for those who read my latest installment of Lights through a Prism this is the fic that 6: Eternally Bonded is companion too. While the ficlet is set in modern times, post Galaxia, and centres around Makoto rather than Haruka, this one is set in the Silver Millennium. It's slightly AU as Zeus and Hera (the two who, if you look at the mythology of Ancient Greece to find the parents, would have produced both Haruka and Makoto and the two i love imaging as the girls' parents cuz it explains so much about the girls when you actually think about it!) never seperated.**

**This is an exploration of what would have happened if Amara/Haruka and Lita/Makoto had been raised as sisters as they should have been. A story of sisterhood, friendship, hurt and comfort, love and betrayal, the bond of sisters is forever eternal. I give to you, the readers, _Shimai Wa: Eien Hozei_ . . .**

**Haruka: _looks at Eb with a raised eyebrow_**

**Makoto: _looks at Eb with both eyebrows raised_**

**Eb: what? too much?**

* * *

Zeus arrived at the door of Hera's private chmabers to find a very fidgety and nervous Princess Amara standing outside. He watched her for several minutes as she continually glanced up at the door, raised a hand to knock or open it before her face would fall slightly and she'd let the hand drop again.

The sight amused him; the little princess had terrfied several of her former nannies in her four years of life, and to see such indecision in her as she displayed now was utterly unlike her. It made her look terribly cute. He coughed gently to announce his presence to her and Amara let out a small gasp at being discovered, spinning around to look at him and dropping into a curtsy.

"Papa, i'm sorry, i just-"

Zeus' chuckle cut off her stammer and he knelt down in front of her. "There is nothing to apologise for my little whirlwind." he told her as he picked her up. "You have a new baby sister and are curious. It's only natural; i'd be more worried if you were not here."

Amara gave him a small grin and twisted a silky lock of golden shoulder-length hair.

Her father tickled her, lost in thought. When she had been born Amara had been revealed as a Daughter of Uranus, her mother's home world, by the symbol that adorned her forehead. He hoped this new baby girl was of Jupiter because he needed an heir. The royal family of each planet had continued since the beginnings of time, and he had no desire for the Jovian line to stop with him.

"So then shall we visit your mother and sister?" he asked the young princess in his arms. Amara nodded eagerly and he opened the door and walked in with her.

The drapes of the Queen's chambers were half-closed to keep out the brightest light of day, so as not to disturb the Queen and newborn Princess. Hera lay in the middle of the large bed, propped up by many pillows and with a small bundle held delicately in her pale arms. Zeus placed Amara on the bed to Hera's left before walking around to the other side of his wife and sitting beside her on the bed. He put an arm around her and kissed her softly before looking at his new daughter.

Hera smiled at him gently, tired but pleased. She smiled at her eldest before carefully pushing away part of the pale pink blanket to show Amara the infant.

Amara's eyes were wide with curiosity and delight as she gazed upon her baby sister. The infant princess looked up with just as much curiosity in her big green eyes, and there was a fuzz of dark hair on her head. The symbol on her forehead was a metallic dark green and shaped like the number four.

Hang on a minute . . .

"Mama, the symbol's wrong." Amara said suddenly.

The Queen of the Skies chuckled at the smaller blonde. "No it isn't, it's perfect. Remember what i told you, Amara?"

Amara thought for a minute before replying. "That i was chosen by Uranus." she said proudly.

"Yes," said Hera, "You were chosen to be the Daughter of the Wind and Skies. Your baby sister has been chosen to be the Daughter of Jupiter, the planet of Nature and Storm."

Zeus' eyes held tears of pride as he looked at his heir to be.

Amara looked at the infant again with interested silver-blue eyes. The baby mirrored her expression before smiling and cooing at her, which made Amara smile. "Mama, Papa, what's her name?"

Hera and Zeus looked at each other, each thinking. Hera spoke first; "I was thinking Lita. It means _light_ and i thought it appropriate."

Zeus nodded and cleared his throat quietly. He gently stroked the downy hair on the infant's head and she gurgled happily. "Lita Makoto Kino." he finished. The Jovian symbol on both Zeus' and Lita's foreheads glowed bright and brief in recognition.

Amara smiled in delight and returned to watching her baby sister.


	2. Chapter 1

**Love it? Hate it? Just a fluffy little chapter for you guys. Thanks to those who reviewed, i'm glad you're enjoying this story so far. Here's the second chapter! Enjoy! ~Eb~ ;)**

The small brunette peered around another door and frowned. Where was Amara? She heard the shouting in the distance again, angry and hurtful, and stood a while, shaking. _Where _was Amara? Had she heard them shouting? Why were Mama and Papa shouting at each other like that? She didn't understand.

Lita crept to another door and peered around it. The Royal Library. Would she be in here? She whispered, too afraid to speak aloud in the face of such overwhelming silence. "Amara?" Even the whisper echoed and it made her wince.

The head librarian looked towards her and put a finger to her lips, to which Lita bowed her head in apology and left the library.

Lita, the heir to the Jovian throne, was now five years old. Her hair was a lighter shade of auburn than her father's, and she shared Zeus' emerald-coloured eyes, except her's were again a shade or two lighter and contained flecks of bright gold. Right now the red-brown locks reached a little below her shoulders, loose and a little wild, and a bright green ribbon was tied in her hair on one side of her head. She wore a pretty dress of dark green velvet and silk and black slippers on her small feet. The Jovian symbol, as always, adorned her high forehead in shimmering metallic green. She was bright and curious, always either serious or smiling, and loved nothing more than spending time in the gardens of Typhon Castle. Except, perhaps, spending time with her older sister.

"I bet she's in the stables. Mama and Papa bought her a new pony a few days ago." Lita muttered to herself. She clambered up onto a bench beneath a nearby window and stood on tiptoe to peer over the sill and into the courtyard below. Her eyes were wide as she searched, looking down her nose because of the way she had to tilt her head to see, and when she saw a flash of gold and blue her face lit up with a grin and she jumped down and ran down the hall on slightly stubby legs with her hair and ribbons flying along behind her and arms outstretched. When she ran she felt she could fly if she ran like that.

She laughed as she near flew down the stairs, ignoring the surprised shouts of servents and nobles alike as she passed them by. Zeus called Lita his 'little lightning'; the appropriateness of the nickname only became apparent when she learned to walk. She fairly tumbled out the door in her haste and with a shout and a giggle skipped towards the yard she had seen before. Here the castle wall came quite close to the castle itself - within about a hundred metres of it - and the royal stables were pressed up against this monster of stone.

Jupiter was the planet of Nature in the Sol System, a world of natural life and constant storms, and the wall surrounding the castle, as well as the walls of the castle itself, appeared seemless as though carved out of one gigantic stone each. Castle Typhon stood atop a cliff at the edge of the Ocean of Set, the largest expanse of water of any of the Inner Planets, and the most turbulant and violent of perhaps any of the planets in the enitre system. The Ocean was continuously churned and tossed by an enormous and powerful storm, the Great Red Storm of Jupiter, later called the _great red spot_ by Terran scientists, whose eye lay directly over the water's centre point and whose arms extended to all of its edges.

Lita often stayed up late to watch the lightning flashes that lit up the red and purple clouds, listen to the raging of the thunder and the drumming of the rain on the windows, the howling of the winds and the crash of waves upon the nearby shores and the cliffs. She never felt more alive than when a storm was about, and one, when a tutor who had struggled to regain her attention asked why she was so entranced by the storms that lashed against the castle, she had given a simple answer, but one she believed more fiercely than almost anything her young mind knew.

_"The Wind and Rain are my Sister and Brother, the Thunder and Lightning my Papa and my Mama." _

Her papa, Zeus, and her mama, Hera, had explained that her connection to the storms came through her blood. As the Crown Princess of Jupiter, and the planet's destined protector and senshi, the power of the storms that raged in bands along the planet's surface were her heritage, just as the constant winds that raced across the surface of Uranus, from the smallest breeze to the strongest gale, were her sister's.

Lita peered around the stable door quietly. She could see two soldiers and a stable boy standing outside of the middle stall, and could just see the long curly tail of a Storm Stallion, a breed of horse famous throughout the Sol System for their speed and endurance, but no sandy blonde head that betrayed the whereabouts of Amara. Lita frowned.

"And what do we have here?" a deep masculine voice asked from behind her. Lita froze and the man chuckled. "Did you run from your tutor again, Princess Lita?"

She turned slowly, and when she saw who it was that had discovered her she laughed and threw her short little arms around his neck. "Warrick!" she laughed.

The burly Captain of the Jovian Guard chuckled and returned her hug. "What brings you to the stables, little Princess?" Captain Warrick was a tall man, as most Jovians were, with dark bronze sikin patterned with tiny white scars over large muscles and eyes a deep chocolate brown that Lita only ever knew to be warm and glittering, but others knew could be hard and cold when the situation required it. He was dressed as always in the dark forest green tunic and trousers, black leather boots and light pink-gold amour of the Royal Guard.

"I wanted to find 'Mara." she said, green eyes bright and curious as ever.

Warrick laughed and picked her up. "Well then, why don't we go and see her then ne?" he chuckled again when she gave him a big grin and he walked with her into the stables towards the stall that had drawn the crowd.

The Storm Stallion was tall and a strange blue colour, like Mercurian gold, with a soft silver-white mane and a long curly silver-white tail, both with streaks of pale gold. It had deep garnet-coloured eyes and on it's head was a long and wickedly sharp black horn. The horn was the reason for their name; it conducted lightning, which their bodies then converted into electricity. Standing beside the Stallion and light-skinned hands over it's smooth and glossy coat was Amara.

"'Mara!" Lita shouted, laughing.

Amara turned piercing silver-blue eyes to her baby sister and returned the smile. She was dressed today in navy velvet trousers and black boots, with a gold shimmering scarf around her hips to serve as a belt, a pale gold shirt with long loose sleeves and a navy velvet waistcoat embroidered with golden thread in swirls and eddies meant to represent the winds. As always, the Uranian symbol shimmered on her forehead and her pale face was framed by sandy-blonde hair that reached her ears . . . _'What?'_

"Hey! 'Mara you cut your hair!" Lita gasped. The soldiers in the stables chuckled and watched the smaller princess with proud eyes. The two Princesses were very much alike; even at five it was obvious that Lita was as tomboyish as Amara, although there were subtle differences between the two of them, and it was clear from her stature now that she would become a fine and strong young woman, fierce and independent and loyal as well if her personality was anything to go by now.

Amara touched a sandy lock self-conciously. "Yes, i did. It was getting in the way." Amara had previously had hair that was long and silky, but nowhere near as long as their mother's whose hair fell to her waist in long shimmering light gold locks.

The small brunette in the Captain's arms looked Amara up and down slowly, looking Amara's figure over. She had always been as observent as her sister. Finally she offered a bright smile and said with all the simplicity of the young "You look prettier with your hair like that." The soldiers all chuckled at the blush the comment caused on the blonde's cheeks.

Amara smiled at her sister. "Want to meet him?" she jerked her head towards the Stallion.

As anyone could have predicted, Lita's eyes grew wide with delight. "Can i?" When Amara nodded she laughed with sheer happiness and squirmed in Warricks arms to be let down. He obliged, chuckling at his small Princess's antics, and she toddled over to Amara who picked her up again. Neither girl was as tall as the Stallion, even Amara, who was only nine years old, but she was tall enough for her to reach the tops of its legs. Lita ran a small and slightly pudgy hand over the soft hair of the mane.

"What's his name?" she asked. The Stallion snorted; he didn't mind having the girls so close by, even the smaller one who made so much noise and smelt and appeared so innocent.

"I'm not sure yet. I was hoping you could help me." Amara replied. Lita had a talent with animals, heck, she had a way with all things of the natural world.

The small Jovian was silent for a minute, her hand still resting against the Stallion's leg. Finally she grinned and lay her head against it. "Ciro." she said.

Warrick smiled, thinking that she couldn't have picked a better name. Ciro meant _ancient wind_, and suited the animal magnificently. Even Ciro snorted his approval of her choice and he reached down to nuzzle the top of her head with his nose, making her laugh, and blew hot breath in Amara's face. The blonde scratched his nose affectionately. "Ciro it is." she said.

It was some time later, after watching Amara go through a training session with Warrick and two other soldiers, when Lita and Amara walked hand in hand down the corridors in companionable silence. The halls of Castle Typhon were quiet and peaceful.

Suddenly, Lita spoke up her small voice echoing in the empty hall. "'Mara? Why do Mama and Papa shout at each other?" she turned big emerald eyes to Amara, who was staring ahead of them. "I don't like it when they shout at each other. They're so loud and it scares me."

Amara thought about her answer for a long time. Finally, with great care and hesitance, she said "Because they love each other." She stopped walking, Lita stopped too and watched her with wide eyes, and Amara met her sister's eyes levelly. "Mama and Papa love each other so much, that sometimes they can only show it by shouting." It wasn't the whole truth, the blonde princess knew, but Lita was still too young to fully understand.

"Oh." Lita was quiet for a while longer as they continued walking. Amara heard a tiny giggle escape her baby sister and looked at her curiously, which made Lita giggle a little more.

"What is it?"

Another giggle, and then, without warning, Lita threw herself at Amara and shouted with all the enthusiasm she could muster in her five year old self, "Love you 'Mara!"

After Amara had gotten over the slight ringing in her ears she smiled and returned the hug. "Love you too Lita." she chuckled. "Come on," she added, grabbing her sister's hand and starting at a slow run so that Lita could keep up, "We'll be late for dinner."


End file.
